I read your Diary
by OllyMursfanxxxx
Summary: Freddie left his diary after iCarly and Carly read it...She feels she missed something though...
1. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,  
>I'm always the wouldn't even be doing iCarly without why am I hardly mentioned?I might as well only reason I did the whole thing was to empress never notices I'm gonna they need me for camara but fuck Gibby does more.I might tell Carly first though...How I ...<p>'So thats why he still does iCarly...'I thought 'He's in love with me!'<p>

I walked out of my apartment to head for school and knocked on Freddie's door "Freddie!Your going to be late for school!" I heard Miss Benson call.  
>"I'm up!I'm up!"Freddie called opening the door,"Oh...Hey Carly..." "Hi Freddie,you left this at my house after iCarly...What i-"I was cut off by Freddie yanking it out of my hand "It's nothing." He said shoving it in his is he looked maybe there was something else in it...More important..."Shit,were gonna be late if we don't hurry!"He shouted pulling me along the corridor.<br> 


	2. schoolSix Crappy Hours of our lives?

"So,what was your date like with Brandon the other day?"Freddie said as we walked.  
>"She flung some cheese cake at him!"Sam said stepping from Miss Brige's 'd got morning detetion...AGAIN! "Sam how did you know I flung cheesecake in his eye unless..."<br>"I got some geek to follow you with a camara...Here's your money Freddie!"She said fliging $50 at Freddie."Sorry?"He said lookin at me.

"We did tell her not to put a pie on Gibby's seat..." Freddie said as we were walking had got ANOTHER detention "So she put it on the teacher's!"  
>"Freddie,what was that book that I had this morning?"<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Freddie...You can tell me" I said looking at him...If only he'd read my diary...That's it!I've got it!<br>"Nothing!Now I have some...um...Science homework to do so I've gotta get going." He said "I'll come over to yours later Freddie!"I said "Okay!"  
> <p>


	3. My diary

"Freddie!Can I come in?"  
>"Doors open!"Freddie shouted"Mom's out of town for the week so junk food is Allowed!"<br>"Cool"I said sitting in the corner of his room on a discused maybe haveing guppy on the show next week.  
>Just before I left I placed my Diary on his bed "See you tomorrow!"I said.<p>Freddie's P.o.v I looked at my bed and there was a pink book on my bed with a big C im black on it.A looked inside...<p>

Dear Diary,  
>I don't know how to tell Freddie I love him...He means the world to me.I want him to be mine...He doesn't seem to care how many dates I go on...I LOVE FREDDIE BENSON!<p>

'She loves me...She loves me!'I thought.'I'm gonna ask her out..RIGHT NOW!' 


	4. Wtf!

WRITERS NOTE!:Okay I've had 2 reviews saying they Like my idea but its a bit hard to follow...Yes in the "Normal world"(What ever that is...) Boys don't tend to have diarys...Im not say Boys dont have diarys but its a little funny for a boy to have a diary...Just saying.*Holds up book*If your a boy who owns a diary,don't kill me!I have alot to live for!Im too pretty to die!

Normal P.O.V (Carly's P.O.V.)

I was woken up at 3 am...3 AM!Freddie?Omg,what does he want...I hope he found my diary!

"Hey Freddie!"  
>"Carly,Can I ask you something?"<br>"Yeh sure,as long as it's not 'Are you awake?'...I think we have established that I am cetainly awake..."  
>"Do you...Love me?"He ,he did find my diary!<br>"Yeh...Now let me sleep!"  
>"Oh and Carly...Will you go out with me?"He voice in my head went 'Witt wooooooo!SAYYY YEEESSSS!"<br>"Yeh...Now will you let me sleep?"  
>"Yeh,you sound like you need it!"<br>"I do not!Love you..."  
>"Love you too!"<p>

At school it was awkward...We still havn't told Sam...We havn't told anybody looks like it will be quiet for now.

After school,Spencer had gone on a !I set him up with this woman in the room next-door...OMG!ARE THEY?Ewww I think they need to be quieter next time they do that...Seriously!I know he's been a while without it but dude be quieter!

So anyways...'Freddie is going to be here soon'I tought...There was a knock at the door "Coming!"  
>"Hey Carlz!"<br>"SAM!WHY ARE YOU HERE!"  
>" said I could sleep-over tonight!"<br>" I didn't!"  
>"Well I'm here now!So can I use the bathroom!"<br>"Sure!"I said and Sam pushed past me and when I closed the door "Carly!Its me!"  
>"Hey Freddie...Sam's here...She just went to the bathroom so make it quick!"<br>"Okay..." He winked and kissed me hard.I kissed him back harder and we wrapped our arms around each our tounges started dancing I messed with his hair.  
>"What the fuck is going on!"I turned around and stood there was Sam. <p>


End file.
